Episode 1506 (15th November 1990)
Plot Tony goes to see Kate in prison. David gets tired of hiding away at The Mill and slips out. Frank and Kim agree a pact - no alcohol in the house until after new year. Archie and Seth celebrate their birthdays in The Woolpack with Archie returning to alcohol for the occasion. Kathy storms off when Zoe, Kim and Frank arrive to watch her rehearse. One of the lorries passing through the village reverses into a wall and becomes stuck on Main Street. Tony is troubled as to whether to inform Joe of his visit to see Kate or not. Frank stops to help the stuck lorry driver and discovers that he's carrying Chloroacetic acid. He rushes into The Woolpack to ring for the police and the fire brigade, informing the customers of what's happened. Amos panics and insists on evacuating the pub. Zoe invites everyone back to Home Farm. Dolly and Charlie secretly meet at The Mill again. Henry accidentally locks Amos in the cellar, believing him to have already left the pub with Kim. Amos trips over a crate and injures his knee. The police, fire and ambulance service arrive in the village and begin trying to remove the lorry. Jack is annoyed at he and Sarah having to do all the farm work as Joe mopes around the attic bedroom. Amos shouts for help from the cellar. Frank hears his cries outside. A drunken Archie smashes a vase at Home Farm. Kim receives a call to say Dolly is an hour late for picking Sam up and goes to collect him herself. Henry arrives at Home Farm and is unable to find Amos. Frank lifts Amos out of the pub cellar. Mark discovers David standing in a field. He explains that he went for a drink in The Malt Shovel and now the police have blocked the road to The Mill off. Mark escorts him back to The Mill via the fields. Jack snaps at Joe when he criticises Sarah's work on the farm, pointing out that at least Sarah is actually doing some. Frank and Kim clear the party guests out of Home Farm. Frank notes to Kim that their pact has been broken already. Mark informs David that Kate is refusing to see anyone and thinks she feels ashamed. David sympathises with Joe. Kim and Dolly clear out the alcohol from the party. Dolly decides to finish her relationship with Charlie. Amos tells Henry that he's decided to retire as soon as possible. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast *Lorry Driver - Doc O'Brien Locations *H.M. Prison, Lower Barston - Exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse attic bedroom and yard *The Mill - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Home Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and cellar *Unknown roads *Village Hall *Main Street *Unknown fields Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Archie Brooks: (drunkenly slurring to Frank Tate) "You're a miserable old so-and-so, you are. I've told him about you... I'll tell you summat else an' all, Frank Po-tate-o, you won't be coming to this party because I'm going to tell your Zoe that everybody in the entire world can come apart from you." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD